Whisper
by Death Rider
Summary: Part II in the series. Sequel to ‘Imaginary’. Happens after meeting Kor. Another dip into Jak's thoughts as he fights what he's become and Erol's abuse.


Disclaimer: I hate these things. I imagine it's rather obvious. I mean do I look like Naughty Dog? Nooooo…

Sequel to 'Imaginary' one-shot on Jak II, happens after meeting Kor. 'Nother song from Evanescence. This one is written a bit more randomly than 'Imaginary' and a little longer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

Free at last. They can't hurt me anymore. For now on I'll be doing all the hurting.

I'll make them pay

I'll make HIM pay

I won't ever let him touch me again

But there is one I'll never get rid of

He's inside me and I can't escape

He's talking to me now, whispering to let him out

Not gunna do that. Even as I feel phantom claws trail down my spine.

Won't let him out because it means giving up control.

I'll never let any one be in control of me again, not after what HE did

I try to keep walking but I'm too tired

Find a place to rest

Torn will have to wait, the eco injection has taken its toll

Dax curls up on my chest

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

It's on me again

Pushing him down

Hands pummeling my body

It's angry that I defied him

Claws digging in my side

Slaps my face

It doesn't hurt me like HE did anymore

It prefers to beat me now

Can't see the bruises but I feel them

I hate It more than I hate HIM

Only because It looks like me

I want it gone

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

So this is Torn

Why's he getting so close?

Stay back

Don't like the way you look at me

Think you scare me with your knife tricks? I've seen worse things, much worse.

I hate you

It wants to kill you

Wants to kill Daxter but I won't let him.

Completes his challenge

Too easy

We Trip the alarms. Oops

They are coming. It wants free

I run instead

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

Turn the water back on

Get Dax out of the pipe

That was funny. Not that I'd tell him that

Back inside the city something's calling me

A familiar statue from long ago

Says it will help me control it

It changes me into It

It's still in control, but so am I. We're blended as one.

Neither of us likes it

WE walk out like this

The guards see us, Call us monster

It wants to kill them

So do I

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end  
_

Get back to the hideout

Ignore the blood stains

Dax doesn't say anything and neither do we, no, its I.

It's only we when I change

Torn gloats about the water being turned on

Big deal

Tries to send us on another mission

But he looks at me, really looks at me, sees the blood splatters, sees the blood coating my hands.

Tells us to clean up and get some rest. Too risky to go out like that he says

I don't care

I leave anyway, ignoring his swearing as the door closes

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

Destroy the ammo dump

Leave the area quickly

Guards are coming, drawn by the explosion

Get back to the hideout

Torn's angry

I don't care, the mission was a success. That should be all that mattered

Torn shoves us threw a door, tells us to get cleaned up

Why? The blood doesn't bother me and Dax hasn't said anything.

It likes the blood too

We pretend it's HIS blood

It makes us feel better

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

I'm dreaming again, that I'm back in prison

It isn't there and I'm glad

I don't want to be beaten again

But I almost wish it was

It's better than this

Better than dreaming of HIM

He's pressing me down

My hands are tied

Can't stop him

No! I don't want this

His hands hold my hips as he thrusts into me

Make him stop

It hurts

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

I must have been screaming in my sleep

Daxter looks scared. Torn's frowns as he holds me

Why is he touching me? Why amI letting him?

I don't want to let go.

I feel safer than I have since the Baron locked me away

Daxter's talking but I don't pay attention

Looking at them both I know they want answers.

But I'm not ready to tell

And I'm not sure I ever will be. It won't be so bad, so long as he holds me like this.

He tells me to get some sleep

Don't let me go

_Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum_

Its morning again, Torn acts like nothing happened

Like he didn't hold me until I fell asleep

I pretend this doesn't bother me

Torn still watches me

I don't scream in my sleep any more

Because when I wake up I know he'll be there

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ugh… sappy ending. Not as angsty as the previous one. Oh well. Threw in a little Jak/Torn at the end. They are so right for each other. Since I play the song as I'm writing I am now so sick of listening to 'Imaginary' and 'whisper'. Don't get me wrong they're great songs but I can take only so much. Review me please!


End file.
